With the development of the automotive technologies, a well-developed vehicle-mounted display system may help a driver to know about the state of the automobile itself and the information relating to the driving around the automobile. To this end, various display technologies have been applied to automobiles. As a key part in the vehicle-mounted display system, special importance should be attached to the reasonableness of the design and installation of the display.
In the current vehicle-mounted display systems, displays are mostly fixed on the instrument panel or fixed on the sun-shields of the automobile. Revolution of the display is realized by simply pressing a button. However, installation of the display on the sun-shield poses a challenge to the operations because the angle of view either deviates to the left or to the right. For this reason, we tend to mount the display on the instrument panel of the automobile. However, the display needs a larger space in this case, which is undesirable since more and more automobile electronic elements have to fight for the limited space. Furthermore, the current displays are not provided with anti-clamping or self-protection functions during the revolution. If the driver is not aware that a passenger puts his hand or something into the base support of the vehicle-mounted display on the instrument panel, it is likely that the passenger gets injured by the descending display. Furthermore, if the display happens to be blocked and can not be fully drawn back, the motor used to drive the display will not stop running, thus the display will not shut down and be powered off for self-protection. For the sake of safety, it is required that, when the display is blocked by a large object thereunder in the process of moving downward, it can start to move upward automatically, or it stops immediately after it is blocked, so that no damages will happen to the display or the object.